


Of the Stars Themselves

by burnmeumi



Series: The Life and Times of HonoUmiKanan [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Fluff, I hope not, Kanan's a star gay, Multi, Science Nerd Kanan, Threesome - F/F/F, and Umi and Honoka are literal beauties, maybe somewhat ooc Kanan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnmeumi/pseuds/burnmeumi
Summary: Kanan had always thought the stars were beautiful, and nothing solidified that belief more than having her own personal binary stars.





	Of the Stars Themselves

* * *

The stars were beautiful. Kanan had always thought so, stargazing from a boat in the middle of the bay being her favourite way to destress ever since she was young. But her love for both the stars and the activity only grew when she started dating Honoka and Umi.

It had started with seeing their Constellation photoshoot (of which she was still lowkey annoyed about the two not being the focus of), and then with seeing how much the two relaxed when looking at the night sky- Honoka's eyes would especially reflect a beauty that could only be matched by the cloudless night sky, her normally bright, sky blue eyes seeming to darken to reflect the vision in front of her.

And when her shorter girlfriend was lying next to Umi on those nights, the older woman's own hair as black as night with that tint of blue that made it look itself the colour of the night sky, pooled around the two of them like an ephemeral halo, Kanan swore that the two were stars themselves- existences so beautiful that she could only marvel at how she was fortunate enough to be in their presence.

Kanan once heard that people are "made of startstuff", and when looking at her girlfriends on nights like this, never before has the quote felt more true.

But then Honoka's eyes would travel in Kanan's direction and the familiar sparkle that both she and Umi loved so much would return, and her face would light up with a beauty that not even the most stellar of nebulae could match. And Kanan would smile too, maybe not as beautifully or as stunningly as Honoka, but beautiful in her own way, she knew.

It was the nights like this where Kanan could only wonder how she was so lucky, so absolutely fortunate, to meet the two women that day in the dojo; how lucky she was to become friends with the two, and just how lucky she was that Honoka was there that day in the dojo, when Kanan felt the first bouts of her depression.

Occasionally, briefly, Kanan would think back to Mari- how her friend, in a way, confessed feelings of love to her both before she left for Italy and after Aqours's filming of Mijuku DREAMER. And she'd think, would she have been happier if she'd accepted? If she'd broken it off with the two women, and started a relationship with her half-Japanese friend?

"Kanan, our sweet princess," Umi's smooth and melodic voice sounded out from the generally silent woman, "come over here and join us."

Kanan looked at her, her beautiful amber eyes that were only ever full of love and compassion when looking at her and Honoka, and at Honoka's bright and loving smile, the latter moving over and making a space for Kanan to lay between them.

Never, Kanan would tell herself in those times. Never would she rather be with Mari, and never would she consider leaving these absolutely beautiful women. She loved her life, and she loved the women she dedicated to spending the rest of it with.

And never would she ever want that to change.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh, honestly, this chapter was the one I've had the most fun writing so far but also the one I've been most hesitant to put up under worry of portraying Kanan as OOC. It was partially inspired by my own love for the cosmos and by one of Kanan's hobbies being astronomic observation. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
